Happy Birthday, Sakura
by valeries26
Summary: Sasuke returns to finds his flower on her bday. SasukeSakura oneshot
1. Chapter 1

1Valeries26: Hello, everyone. Yeah I know it's been a while since I update anything, but I've been typing as much as I've been writing. Here's an one shot between Sasuke and Sakura.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nartuo.

54977548784587864131356467896753

Sasuke watched the pink haired kunoichi work and train with her blond friends and love rival, Ino. It had a few been years since he had seen her and now, he saw her as a beautiful woman who hasn't been corrupted like he was.

Sasuke noticed her creamy legs rippled as she move and her hips wide and full, screaming his name. His blue eyes traveled up to the flat belly and the bouncing breasts that were full and the cleavage that showed creamy skin promised heaven. Her pink hair sway in the light breeze. He studied her face. Her lips were fuller then they were five years ago.

He turned to leave as an annoying voice rang that belong to his friend. "Hey, Sakura!"

An older blond with blue eyes came with a dark blue haired teen girl.

"Hey, Naruto. Hinata." his flower replied as he crunched.

"Happy birthday, Sa-sakura." he paused. Today was her birthday?

"Thanks," Sakura said, sadly. Suddenly, Sasuke looked back, the four ninja crunched and flew toward his branch. Naruto, Hinata and Ino missed him, but Sasuke grabbed Sakura around the waist and disappeared into his home a few miles away.

She struggled as they reappeared in Sasuke's home and he laid her on the couch before turning to his kitchen. He smirked as he heard her voice.

"Sakura," he heard her gasp. "Shut up."

"Sasuke?" He turned around. She saw the handsome, mature features that belong to Uchiha Sasuke. "Sauke, is that you?"

"It's me, Sakura." he replied. "And I'm not leaving anytime soon."

4566789713164879

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Down right horrible? Cute? What?

Thanks for reading.


	2. Rough and Ready Lemon

Back by demand, the second chapter of Happy Birthday, Sakura! Beware of Lemon, Rated M for mature only.

1224641346498423156498794156497136

A tear slowly made its way down her right cheek as she remembered when he left the village and she bow her head. Orochimaru had sent a group of ninja and they talked Sasuke into leaving. That night was the worst night ever for her.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" His voice broke the silence.

"Sasuke," her voice broke. "Why did you leave?" She raised her head to stare at his eyes. "To get power, to kill your brother? If not those then what, Sasuke, what will you do now that you have the power?"

Sasuke blinked in surprise. She had guessed why he wanted to get stronger, to avenge his clan, but he had discovered another, deeper, reason why he had a need to get stronger that he only realized now: to protect Sakura.

"To protect you," Sasuke said, softly. He stared into her eyes for a long moment as they soften and she wished that he would kiss her, but she knew it was a dream that would not come true. She knew he had no feelings toward her.

'Then why he was...lending...down...' Sakura tried to finish the thought, but Sasuke pressed his lips against her soft ones. Her thought was forgotten and all she could think was of him. How he kissed. She nearly grabbed at his shirt as he pulled away, but she controls herself. He noticed her glare at him. He inwardly smirked. He bent back over and took her breath away. Kissing her with all he was worth.

Sakura tried to keep up the kiss but she just lend against him as he stole her breath away. When he pulled back, she was light headed and he began to kiss down her neck then slowly made his way back up to her lips. Their lips moved against each other, stealing air. Sakura went limp against him when Sasuke slowly moved his tongue into her mouth. They moved their tongue together, but Sakura was new to this way of kissing.

Sasuke bent his knees slightly and wrapped his arms around her bottom as she bent down her upper half with him, not wanting to break the kiss. Sasuke picked her up as her long legs wrapped around his waist. He hit the wall hard with her body, causing her to thrust her breast up in the air, near his face, as she sucked in a breath as she broke the kiss. His mouth closed around the mound that one day would feed his children and his right hand rubbed the other mound. She gasped softly, slowly getting turned on.

Sasuke quiet sucking her breast and he moved her to the couch as he heard a ripping sound and laid her down. He looked at Sakura, who looked embarrassed and giggled as she held onto his shirt. He just smirked at her as her eyes scanned his torso. He lay on top of her, letting her feeling him fully.

She looked at him in amazement. His eyes twinkled and captured his lips already shallowen and bruise lips, again. He took her by surprise when his tongue brushed her lips and when she allowed him in, his tongue began to make love with hers. She finally moaned grabbing his shoulders hard, mind imaging if he was this skilled with his tongue-- she began to ache for his touch. She shivered, violently and he looked at her, question. She shook her head.

He kissed her softly before placing love bits, slowly down her chin and the side of her neck. His hands roamed under her shirt and her bra, cupping her breasts, thumbs messaging her nipples. She gasped, her breathing was coming in as soft pants as a tingling sensation became more urgent as she moved her neck to the side, giving her man more room to please her. He slowly removed his hands and grabbed at her skirt, ripping it in half.

She glared at him and he had successes in pissing her off by ripping her bra off. She hissed in anger, "I needed those."

"No, you don't." He smirked at her and he pushed her down, attacking her collarbone, biting her before he worked down to the valley between her breasts and paused, looking from the right then the left then stared at the mounds on his woman. She glared at him and tried to escape from him. He met her glaring gaze and pinned her by tonguing her breast. She closed her eyes, arching into him and let out a loud moan. She winced as he bit her nipple.

"That's connected," she snapped at him and he bite down harder. She hissed in anger and pain as he switch breasts. He repeated the same process and hand move down to her pants, pulling them down and off the heated body of his woman. He moved down and she popped herself up on his elbows, watching him as he licked his lips and position his face near her hidden lips. He seemed to know, she was watching him, began to kiss on the either side of her inner thighs and she shiver as he inched up.

Butterflies erupted in her stomach as his tongue entered her. Lucky, his hand had a strong grip on her legs or he would have a strong grip on his head. His tongue wiggled and she tried to get away from his tongue. Pleasure erupted through her veins as his tongue roamed.

Her pulse quickens. She quivered under his torturing touch and she moaned loudly as she relaxed. His tongue licked the last of her juice from the hidden lips before he move upward, kissing her navel to her collarbone then her lips.

She could taste herself on his lips as his figures began to travel over to her inner thighs then his middle figure entered her. Their lips parted and tongues met, dancing as his middle figure slowly moved in then out until a slow pressure began to build in her lower belly. She thrust her hips forward, moaning in his mouth. He paused then took his lips away from hers and bit her shoulder, hard and sucked.

She looked at him with confused and outrage look then he moved his middle figure in and out slow at first then fast when her famine walls tighten around his figure and relaxed, leaving her shaking from pleasure.

Suddenly, she took in what her man still had on and a dirty thought crossed her mind. Her inexpienced hands came froma round her neck to his waist then went underneath her layers o f shirts, touching his abs. They seemed to jump at her touch then raised her hands up, going up ove rhis chest, lefting his shirts off him. Sakura licked her lips at the sight of Sasuke's naked skin and flipped him onto his back, She reached for his pants. She unbutton the button and the sipper unziped by itself by her surprise.

"Big?" Sakura looked at him with surprise in her eyes and pride.

"Tener." Sasuke smirked with a hint of pride and oversized ego. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Doubt you know how to work it, Sasuke." She Challenged as she remove his pants and boxers with a smirk. She didn't get any warnign before her man pinned her against the wall, his thrubbing member just below her entrance.

"You really wanna bet." He growled, sexily.

"How much are you willing to lose?" she hissed at him. He moved his hips back, spreading her legs wide then thrust into her, hard, breaking her cherry. She tossed her head her back, aching into him as a silent scream erupted from her, but it only came out as a whimper. He was definally big. Her femine walls stretched around him and she moved her hips, uncomfortable. He stared at his woman as she gasped in pleasure and pain that his thrubbing member was giving her. Black eyes met green and workdlessly, he moved out slowly then back in.

Butterflied erupted in her belly as pleasure build and ran thorugh her viewns as her man backed out then forward, slowly. She whimpered. She wanted him, bad. Her legs closed around his waist as her hands grabbed his shoulders in a tight grib and he continued thrusting into her, slowly. Torturing her to the brink of pleasure and heaven.

"Faster." She moaned.

"Nope," she glared at him. "Slow." She tried to buck her hips. His hands kept her hips in place, agaisnt the wall. He won't budge. "Patience."

"Fuck you." He remind her of that fact when he bucked his hips agaisnt gently. "Grrrr." She growled in annoyance as he slowly entered her and back away. Soon, Sakura felt a pressure build in her core as her grabbed tighten on his shoulders, nails began to dig in, an ache formed and her leg muscles tighten around his hips before she burried her face in his neck as she cummed. The pace slowly picked up. He was going faster then before and she was just getting rid the painfully pressure when it came back. She whimpered loudly. She re-buried her face in his neck, but Sasuke grabbed her pink hair, pulling her head away from his neck. She growled at himn and he paused in mid-thrust, watching her. She bared her teeth at him and unwrap her legs from his waist . She brace her feet on his hips and tried to pushed him away.

He won't budge! She wanted to scream in frustion, both had wanted this and now, he's playing around. He seemed amused at her metal fit and her anger.

"If you're gonna fuck me, then fuck my brains out." She growled into his ear when she reached his ear, buitting her earlop – hard. They disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in his bedroom. Sasuke tossed her onto the full sized bed. Then Sasuke came into her like a man going off to war and a man just came home from war. His member seem to grow and harden filling her as he thrusted into her causign them to bounce the bed.

Their eyes locked on each other's face as she fought back a scream of pleaure. Finally, what seemed like eon of endless pleasure, with a final thrust, he cummed as she threw her head and screamed his name as he hissed hers.

Eyes connected,she pressed a simply kiss to his lips with a peaceful smile on her lips. He followed suit after righting her fully on the bed and laid down beside his woman, cuddling her close.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

What do you think? Sorry for the long wait. Just had to come up with the prefect sex scene for this story. Now, I have to work on the next chapter of "I love you, Hinata." Should I have it as a rough and ready sex or romatic sex that make us girls sigh with just simple pleasure? Vote, please.


End file.
